Les femmes sorcières
by Hermystic
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. Elles sont invisibles et pourtant elles ont aussi le droit d'exister dans le monde sorcier. Elles ? Les femmes !
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde ! A l'occasion de la Journée Internationale des Droits des Femmes, je lance ce recueil de drabbles à propos des femmes dans Harry Potter ! Ceci est une petite introduction à ce projet, d'autres drabbles, abordant un moment précis dans la vie d'une femme, suivront de façon ponctuels. Parce que les femmes doivent être mises à l'honneur tous les jours de l'année et pas seulement durant une journée.

* * *

Elles étaient toutes là. Elles avaient toutes répondu à l'appel. Et ce qu'elles soient vieilles, jeunes, mères, célibataires, en couple, veuves, divorcées ou mariées.

Elles ? Les femmes du monde sorcier. Ce jour-là, elles avaient décidé de se manifester, de sortir de l'ombre, de montrer qu'elles existaient en tant que Femme.

Ces femmes avaient des professions aussi diverses que variées. Voire aucunes. Parce qu'elles avaient toutes fait un choix différent qui leur convenait parfaitement la plupart du temps.

Les plus libres étaient les nées-moldues et les sang-mêlées. Les femmes sang-pur avaient parfois moins de libertés. Là encore tout dépendait de la personne qui partageait leur vie.

Aujourd'hui, elles voulaient prendre la parole et faire fi de leurs antécédents communs. Parce qu'elles ne voulaient plus se sentir seules, parce qu'elles étaient à leur place entre elles, parce qu'elles en avaient besoin.

* * *

A très vite pour un nouveau drabble !


	2. Rolanda

Hello tout le monde ! Pour le premier drabble de cette série, je vais donner la parole à Rolanda Hootch aka le professeur Bibine ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

J'ai toujours été passionnée par le Quidditch. Enfant, j'ai baigné au milieu des balais, des balles, des manuels et des revues sur le sujet. Alors quand le directeur de l'époque, Armando Dippet, m'a proposé le poste de professeur de vol, j'ai accepté. Parce que j'aime transmettre mon savoir aux jeunes élèves sans préjugés. J'ai toujours cet espoir de développer l'esprit d'équipe, en vain ! Cette fichue guerre inter-maison entre Gryffondor et Serpentard reprend de plus belle sur le terrain. Certains joueurs restent plus ou moins longtemps tant les violences physiques et verbales sont courantes … Les violences physiques ne sont pas les plus graves et se réparent la plupart du temps grâce aux potions mais les violences verbales … Ce sont les plus marquantes et les plus douloureuses parce que rien ne peut les réparer tant pour les élèves que pour moi qui arbitre de façon aussi juste que possible.

* * *

A bientôt !


	3. Mrs Guipure

Bonjour ! Je laisse la parole à une nouvelle femme dans ce petit texte écrit dans le cadre de la 100ème Nuit du FoF sur le thème **Cent** en 100 mots ! Bonne lecture !

Au début, quand j'ai ouvert ma boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, je savais que je ne gagnerai pas énormément de gallions. Et puis … Je suis devenue la couturière attitrée pour les tenues de Poudlard. Cela m'a apporté des gallions mais ils disparaissent vite entre les matériaux, les salaires et le loyer du magasin. Je ne me plains pas bien au contraire, je suis heureuse d'avoir une petite centaine de gallions pour vivre mais parfois … J'aimerai faire tellement plus ! Parce que oui, je suis capable de faire d'autres choses mais cela … Personne ne le sait !

A bientôt !


	4. Mrs Rosmerta

Bien le bonjour ! Cette fois-ci, je reviens avec la célèbre tenancière de Pré-au-lard ... ;) En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Quand j'ai ouvert le bar des Trois Balais, je pensais l'avoir fait pour accueillir les jeunes de l'école et les habitués de Pré-au-lard afin qu'ils se détendent et pourtant … J'ai été surprise quand j'ai commencé à recevoir les confidences des clients qui défilent au fil des jours dans mon établissement. La boisson est sans doute un prétexte à ces confessions qui se font sur un coin de table ou de comptoir. Il y en a des histoires joyeuses, des histoires tristes. Vraiment, j'entends de tout ! Et je vois l'effet que cela fait : ces hommes et ces femmes se retrouvent allégés d'un poids lorsqu'ils sortent de mon bar. Alors je ne dis rien et j'accepte de recueillir ces confidences. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours mais c'est le choix que j'ai fait et je l'assume depuis toutes ces années.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	5. Nymphadora Tonks

Bien le bonsoir ! Cette semaine, nouveau personnage féminin mis en avant ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Quand j'ai émis le souhait de devenir Auror, j'ai été regardée avec hauteur comme si … Comme si on ne me croyait pas et pourtant … C'était bien ce que je souhaitais faire après l'école ! J'étais enfant quand la guerre s'est achevée et je me souviens de tout le mal qu'elle a faite dans le monde sorcier. Je ne voulais pas que cela se reproduise ou du moins … Je ne voulais pas voir mes proches souffrir à cause de cela. Malgré mes maladresses, malgré le fait que je sois une femme, je voulais avoir les armes pour me défendre, pour nous défendre au même titre que mes collègues masculins. Mais là encore, j'ai dû faire mes preuves ! Je ne voulais pas être cantonnée aux tâches administratives alors j'ai dû leur montrer que j'étais capable de me débrouiller sur le terrain et cela a fini par payer …

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	6. Hermione Granger

Bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, je donne la parole à un personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup ... Hermione ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

J'ai découvert le monde magique à l'âge de onze ans. J'ai voulu m'intégrer le plus rapidement possible en lisant tous les livres que je pouvais. Certaines personnes doivent s'en souvenir … Cela ne m'a pas vraiment réussi à vrai dire … Je vous vois rire mais la réalité est que je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à m'intégrer dans le monde sorcier. Je n'avais pas tous ces codes et j'ai dû travailler durement pour les acquérir, pour les assimiler jusqu'à devenir celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Il m'en aura fallu du temps mais j'ai fini par arriver à me faire une place au Ministère de la Magie. Non pas à cause de mon nom mais bien parce que je me suis mise à réfléchir par moi-même.

* * *

A très vite ! :)


	7. Lily Evans

Bonsoir ! Par la voix de Pétunia Evans, j'ai envie de rendre un petit hommage à Lily Evans ... On va dire que l'assemblée est ouverte d'esprit d'accord ? :p Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Vous ne me connaissez sans doute pas mais je suis Pétunia Evans, la sœur de Lily. Je suis la tante de celui que vous appelez le Sauveur mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de lui, ni même de moi. Non, en réalité, je suis là pour vous parlez de Lily, juste Lily. Elle était la personne la plus douce et la plus gentille que je connaisse. Elle était brillante dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait que cela soit à l'école ou à la maison. Elle était comme ça Lily : lumineuse et loyale envers sa famille, envers ses amis. Mais cela personne ne le sait parce que vous n'avez vu que son sacrifice pour votre monde. Mais elle était plus que ça et cela vous l'avez oublié… Parce qu'elle était une amie, une sœur et une épouse mais elle était surtout une femme merveilleuse.

* * *

J'en profite pour poster d'une traite les derniers drabbles écrits pour cette série ! :)


	8. Minerva McGonagall

Pendant longtemps, j'ai été dans l'ombre du professeur Dumbledore. Il m'a fallu du temps pour en sortir, pour pouvoir produire mes propres écrits liés à la métamorphose. J'ai un avantage indéniable par rapport à de nombreux autres spécialistes en la matière : je suis un animagus déclarée. De ce fait, je me suis démarquée de lui, des autres. Même s'il est vrai que cela demande une certaine dextérité, c'est une immense fierté que d'être animagus. Cela m'a donné une certaine confiance en moi, que je n'ai pas forcément à l'origine, afin de donner cours aux différentes générations de sorcières et de sorciers passés par Poudlard, conclut-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.


	9. Hannah Abbot

J'ai pris la relève de Tom quand il est parti à la retraite. Cela n'a pas été évident pour moi. Les habitués n'ont pas eu confiance en moi de suite. Surtout que je me suis mise à apporter des changements au mythique lieu qu'est le Chaudron Baveur. Que cela soit au niveau de la décoration de l'endroit, de la carte des consommations et même au niveau de l'accueil, j'ai fait en sorte que la porte d'entrée du monde sorcier soit accueillante pour les sorciers et les nés-moldus. En voyant ces améliorations, j'ai fait face à des personnes réservées qui ne savaient pas que faire mais j'ai réussi à les mettre suffisamment à l'aise pour qu'elles reviennent à un moment ou à un autre … conta, attendrie, la tenancière des lieux.


	10. Padma Patil

La vie est trop courte, la guerre nous l'a prouvée. Alors oui, je l'avoue sans honte, j'ai pris mon temps pour savoir ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. J'ai laissé ma sœur jumelle, Parvati, en compagnie d'une amie commune pour partir à l'aventure, seule. J'ai voyagé un peu partout dans le monde pour en découvrir ses richesses. Bien m'en a pris, le monde magique est merveilleux mais il se perd à cause de la bêtise humaine. Le constater de mes yeux m'a fait prendre conscience que la Magie est fragile et qu'il faut la protéger pour éviter les événements auxquels nous avons toutes assisté par le passé. Grâce à ce voyage, je n'ai qu'une envie : me battre pour que la Magie continue de vivre et je suis certaine que tout le monde sera d'accord avec ça, affirma-t-elle, tête haute et voix déterminée.


	11. Fleur Delacour

Lorsque j'ai voulu rester en Angleterre, j'ai cherché du travail. J'ai proposé mes services ici et là mais les Gobelins ont été les seuls à me proposer un poste à mi-temps en tant qu'employée pour être aux services des sorciers. Et j'ai vu à quel point leur regard est terrible à l'égard des créatures magiques dont je fais un peu partie malgré le fait que mon sang de Vélane soit dilué. Savez-vous à quel point cela fait mal d'être aussi mal considérée ? Alors que je suis comme tout le monde, je suis dotée de parole et de Magie ! Pourtant … Je suis traitée comme une moins que rien contrairement à mon pays, la France, où tous les êtres naissent libres et égaux, acheva-t-elle, le regard froid à l'égard des sorcières anglaises qui eurent le mérite de paraitre mal à l'aise sous ses yeux.


	12. Irma Pince

J'ai récupéré la bibliothèque de Poudlard dans un bien piteux état. J'étais jeune, pleine de motivation et d'entrain. J'ai entrepris de nombreux travaux pour faciliter la vie des élèves mais cela ne s'est pas aussi bien passé que prévu. Les livres sont, pour beaucoup, vivants et ne se laissent pas forcément faire. Je l'ai appris par la force des choses … Au bout de quelques années, j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire alors j'ai fini par laisser l'endroit tranquille. J'ai fini par devenir cette gardienne des lieux sévère et taciturne que tout le monde connait qu'importe les générations alors qu'en réalité, j'aime profondément mon métier … avoua – t – elle avec une légère pointe d'amertume dans la voix.


	13. Poppy Pomfresh

Rien, ni personne ne me fera quitter mon poste quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe. J'ai tenu bon depuis les années 70, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais céder ! Ou si je le fais, cela sera quand je serai certaine que je serai remplacée par une personne juste, loyale envers l'école et ses occupants. Pour être à ce poste, il faut avoir les nerfs solides pour s'occuper des maux des uns et des autres qu'ils soient physiques ou psychologiques. Parce que je soigne certes les blessures physiques mais je peux aussi être à l'écoute quand quelque chose ne va pas et cela beaucoup semble l'avoir oublié. Il a fallu que ces personnes soient amenées en catastrophe dans mon infirmerie pour réussir à les rassurer, les veiller quand d'autres ne le pouvaient guère. Alors oui, je suis fière d'être cette figure rassurante pour les générations successives d'élèves et j'espère sincèrement que cela ne changera pas de sitôt !

* * *

Il y a encore bien des femmes à mettre en avant, j'en suis consciente ! Pour l'heure, l'envie me manque ... Alors pour le moment, je laisse ce recueil en _complet._ N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos envies, je tâcherai de les prendre en considération quand le temps sera venu !

A bientôt je l'espère !


End file.
